Unexpectantly Expecting
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant, but not because of the guy everyone thinks it is. It's about time she told her friends her secret, and there's no way they are going to take it well. Christmas Collection.


**I'm not proud of this one bit! No one ever let me write Dramione again. But I was curious to see what you guys would think of it. So I'm putting this up here for now. I will probably end up taking it down but maybe I'll give it a week. Let me know what you think, and don't be afraid to criticize!**

**Oh and by the way, yes I made Fred still living, because in my head, he never died. **

* * *

At first, she dismissed it as the aftershock of Ginny's horrible cooking. She was genuinely shocked that nobody else had vomited the morning after that hell of a dinner. But, three days later, it happened again. Then again the week after that. She asked Mr. Weasley to take her to St. Mungo's because she knew he could keep a secret. She wasn't sure why she wanted to keep her strange sickness from the others. For some reason, it seemed like a good idea.

Mr. Weasley left her on the front steps of the hospital, and promised to be back as soon as he had completed some last minute christmas shopping. She watched him go, before she mounted the steps. As soon as she checked in with the grumpy little woman at reception, she was lead to a small, pink wallpapered room at the back of the large building. The doctor was a large, humble faced man who asked her lot's of questions. She answered them as honestly as possible; yes she was eighteen, she was still at school because of the war, redoing her seventh year, Gryffindor, muggleborn, yes she was Harry Potter's best friend, the one in all the Prophets... After having inspected her with a quick spell, he sat down with a disapproving face that unsettled her. Then he said those two words; the one's that no eighteen wants to hear.

- "You're pregnant."

Hermione Granger, pregnant at eighteen. It was impossible. How could she be pregnant? She was the smartest witch of her age, how could she let this happen? She felt the tears coming, but pushed them down. She was a war hero, and war hero's never cried. Hermione, who had been ignoring the doctor's voice, joined in on the conversation.

- "And, we must speak to Mister Weasley, as he is of course the father." the doctor was saying.

- "What!" Hermione guffawed. "Ron isn't the father! Why would you make that assumption?" the doctor looked at her appalled.

- "Then who is it?" But Hermione had stopped listening. She rose to her feet and thanked the doctor before hastily exiting. Suddenly, she was outside. She couldn't remember the walk through the hospital. Everything was a blur. She pulled out her wand and the silver otter emerged. She sent it off with a message to Mr. Weasley, to go home without her. She had to make a stop. Then she disapparated.

* * *

Malfoy Manor materialized in front of her. She really should have had a plan, but her mind wasn't working that far. She simply marched up to the gate and touched the cool metal. It took a minute or two but finally the face of Narcissa Malfoy formed and looked sharply down at Hermione.

- "What do you want?" she asked in her high cool voice. "Why are you here?"

- "I wish to speak to Draco." Hermione said loudly.

- "Draco?" Narcissa asked confused. "What for girl?"

- "My business is my own, now let me in!" the face disappeared and the doors swung open. Hermione walked briskly to the front door, where the silhouette of Narcissa stood in the doorway. When they were level, Hermione noticed how much older the ex Death Eater looked. The war had done that to them all.

- "You're lucky my husband isn't here, Granger. I may not like you very much, but you saved my son." Hermione looked at her surprised. "Oh yes, Draco told me about how you, Potter, and Weasley saved his life, and I will never forget it. I have no idea what you want with Draco, but he's in his bedroom. Follow me."

The inside of the manor felt a lot friendlier than the last time she had been inside it. But, it would, considering that last time, she had been tortured in the living room. She shivered. The pair mounted the staircase and turned down two hallways before Narcissa stopped.

- "Second door to your left." she said, letting Hermione proceed alone. Hermione nodded her thanks and walked down the hall. She stopped at the door, where Draco's initials were carved, and turned the handle.

She had never been inside her boyfriends room before. It looked very much like the rest of the house, but warmer, due to the burning fire that gave the room an orange glow. Her boyfriend in question was sitting in a large green armchair, his eyes frantically darting across the pages of the book his girlfriend had lent him, eager to see if Frodo was going to destroy the ring. If Hermione hadn't been so upset, she would have smiled.

- "Mother, I thought I told you to knock." he said turning to look at her. His mouth opened in shock. "Mione, what are you doing here?" she stumbled forward and fell to the floor, finally letting herself succomb to tears. Draco rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

* * *

- "Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco's voice said uneasily. Hermione looked at the thin air beside her and gave a wary smile.

- "They're basically my family. They deserve to know." she had waited as long as possible to break the news to the Order, but she was beginning to show, and she had no excuse to wear the school uniform that hid her bump so well, as it was Christmas. The plan, which was hardly a plan, was to join the others at the Burrow for Christmas Eve dinner, and to announce the news there. Draco, who wouldn't be convinced to hear about it afterwards was coming under Harry's invisibility cloak (which Hermione had stole) and standing in a corner so as to not be noticed. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just bring her boyfriend to dinner, because one, tention was still high between Draco and Harry, two, they all thought he was a Death Eater, and three, their relationship was a complete secret. Right, Hermione reminded herself, two secrets being told tonight. She breathed in a shaky breath and searched blindly for Draco's hand, before knocking on the front door of the Burrow.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix, or at least what remained of it, sat around the magically enlarged table in the Weasley family dining room. Mrs. Weasley with the help of Fleur, not Ginny (thank Merlin) had made a delicious turkey with all the fixings, and everyone had had their fill. They were just tucking in for apple pie and ice cream, when the first bombshell was dropped.

- "Oh Hermione, I almost forgot, I got some ginger wine for you! I know how much you like it. Could I pour you a glass?" asked Charlie. Hermione who was about to accept, stopped herself at the last moment. Oh right.

- "No thanks, Bill." she said with a sad smile.

- "Oh come on Hermione! It's not like you have to drive." scoffed Ron. "You can bunk here!" Harry is." Ginny's eyebrows rose to her hairline and nobody missed Harry's less than subtle smirk and wink to the red head. Fred and George fake barfed and little Teddy stuck his tongue out at the lovey dovey couple.

- "Thank you for the offer Ron, but I think I'm going to go home tonight." answered Hermione, chewing her lip. Everyone was finished with their dessert, so before Mrs. Weasley could do it, she got to her feet and magically cleared the table of plates, levitating them into the kitchen. She walked back into the dining room and stopped in her tracks. The entire table was staring at her.

- "Have you gained some weight Hermione?" asked George.

- "Yeah." said Fred. "And I've never seen you refuse a ginger wine in your life."

- "What's wrong 'Mione?" asked Harry, concern heavy in his voice. Hermione looked desperately at everyone in the room, trying to find some way out or at the very least some comfort, but she couldn't find any. She closed her eyes and spurred in one breath:

- "I'm pregnant."

A collective gasp rang around the table, and all at once, every head turned towards Ron. Her best friend recoiled from their gazes, his eyes wide.

- "It's not me! I swear we nev- I'm not the father!" Ron cried. Everyone rolled their eyes, convinced he was lying.

- "No he's not." came a cool voice. Draco pulled the cloak off and stepped into the firelight. "I am."

Several things happened at the same time. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Kingsley rose to their feet, their wands pointed at Draco; Hermione cast a shield charm over her boyfriend; and Mrs. Weasley fainted.

- "Nobody touches my boyfriend." Hermione said in her commanding voice that shot down whatever argument her friends were about to shoot at her. "That is the father of my child, and if you hurt him, you will have to deal with me."

- "Hermione, you've gone insane!" screeched Ginny.

- "Do I have to remind you that your 'boyfriend' is the guy who spent his life mocking you for being a muggleborn!" fumed Harry. "Not to mention he's a DEATH EATER!" he screamed.

- "He's using you, Hermione." said Fred, his eyes not leaving Draco.

- "You're all wrong." Hermione said. "He's changed. I honestly thought you guys had grown up a bit." she said looking at all of them sadly. "But apparently that's not the case. You guys obviously won't accept Draco, which means you can't accept me or my child. So I'll leave. I'm really sorry guys. I love you all. Goodbye." Hermione said before she disapparated. The Order looked around, confused and panicked.

- "Shame on all of you." came Draco's voice. They all looked over at him, their wands still raised. "She was really hoping that the people she cared the most for in the world would understand. Did you know, that her parents kicked her out this morning? You guys were her last hope. And now she has nothing." he said shaking his head. Then, he in turn disapparated.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she didn't know where she was. It took her a second to realize that she was at Malfoy Manor. The events of last night flooded in and she felt tears coming to her eyes. She sniffled and pulled the green blanket around her, feeling so alone. She almost cried out when she felt someone playing with her hair. But of course, it was only Draco. Right, she wasn't completely alone. She smiled at him and snuggled closer, as his arm wrapped around her.

A couple minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. Without waiting for permission, Narcissa walked into her son's room, still in her pajamas. Hermione tried to move away from Draco, feeling self conscience, but his arm prevented her from doing so. He stared lazily at his mother.

- "I am sorry to interrupt your sleep, but the Order of the Phoenix has invaded my sitting room." Narcissa said, annoyance very clear in her voice. Hermione sat up abruptly, surprise etched on her face. She climbed out of the bed, and ran passed Narcissa, and down the stairs. As she skidded into the sitting room, and all of the eyes turned towards her, she was suddenly aware of how crazy she looked. Her hair was sticking up at every angle, and her socks were mismatched. She also realized that her friends were giving wary looks to the shirt and shorts that she had on which were clearly Draco's. She blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

She guessed why they were here, obviously. But she didn't know how they planned to do it. To her surprise, the person to step up was Harry. He walked slowly towards her and stopped about a foot away from her. He looked at her, like he was trying to see inside her. She frowned. He shook his head.

- "Look Hermione, we were out of line. We didn't realize you're parents had thrown you out." she looked down sadly as he said this. "But even if they hadn't we shouldn't have treated you like that either. This is going to be a really hard time for you and we should be behind you one hundred percent!" she smiled sadly. "That was my speech for the good of the Order. Now for my own opinion." Harry said, moving closer, his voice lowering. "I may not be able to trust Draco but you love him, and that's enough for me. And I may be completely against your decision, but you're my best friend Hermione, and I am not abandoning you now. We've been through too much for that." Hermione let out a sob and ran forward to hug Harry. They were joined by Ron, who couldn't bear to be the third wheel, and they all held each other. As they separated, Hermione felt an arm snake around her waist and a familiar smell. She turned to kiss Draco on the cheek. He smiled down at her.

To her further surprise, Harry walked forward and extended his hand to his arch-enemy. Draco's eyebrows rose but he shook the Chosen One's hand.

- "Welcome to the family Draco." said Fred and George together. And for a change, they weren't joking.


End file.
